InkDestiny
by Thephantomprince
Summary: 5 years after INKDEATH Meggie is engaged to Doria. But will Farid,Nat and Xenn reveal the truth that spans years into the past...And the future!  I didnt read all of INKDEATH so forgive me for my gaps in knowlage. Story IS better than it sounds.


InkDestiny

**Takes place 5 years after Ink heart. I didn't read the entire last book so forgive me for gaps in knowledge.**

**Anyways. Farid/Meggie. If you like Doria than this is not your story.**

**Contains cussing later, and time travel.**

**I also brought in someone special here to do the disclaimer today!**

**Rower: Whas up?**

**Prince: Do the disclaimer!**

**Rower: (sigh) Fine. Thephantomprince does not own the Inkheart trilogy**

**Prince: You're the best Rower!**

Meggie's Pov

Its been 5 years since the Adderhead had died, 5 years since peace fell over the Inkworld, 5 years since….Farid left.

Even now it hurt to even think his name. Nobody had heard from him since he left. Not even Dustfinger, who missed the boy he had come to look upon as a son. In those years several things have happened.

Mom had a boy that we named Nat meaning 'gift', whom of which was now 5 years old, and thanks to Mom turning into a bird during her pregnancy, he could take on the form and attributes of any animal he saw.

The land was now ruled by a former knight named Angor or Lord Angor now who ruled with a fair heart and iron fist. Literally, his hand was cut off and replaced with a metal one.

And lastly rested in the engagement ring that was given to me by Doria I now felt upon my finger. Now, back to the present where I was sitting against a tree with my fiancée watching Dustfinger preform tricks for Nat, Doria and I. Nat was laughing delightedly at the show while Doria tittered on about the airplane or 'flying machine' he was currently working on.

Suddenly Nat stilled and the abrupt end of his laughter caused us all to look at him curiously. His sharp green eyes darted to the bushes. Then we heard rustling and out came two figures from the bushes.

One was tall, muscled and wearing a black cloak with a hood that covered his face so we could only see his chin and had what looked like a long dagger on his hip. The other was the one that constantly haunted my dreams. Farid.

Doria, Dustfinger and my eyes were all on Farid. He looked slightly different, with messy hair and a more toned stature. "What are you doing back Ferret?" Doria sneered. I had to say I agreed, "Yes Farid where have you been, none of us have heard from you in 5 years." It came out harsher than I expected. Farid recoiled slightly and I saw Doria smirk while the cloaked man's frown deepened and Nat looked at the man in black with confusion on his face.

Farid spoke, his voice deeper but with the same soothing edge. "I thought I would come to visit, it's not against the law is it?" he said. Then he went over to Dustfinger and have him a large hug before falling to one knee in front of Nat. "Who is this little fellow?" he questioned.

Nat's eyes looked shyly on at him. "I'm Nat, Meggie's little brother." He almost whispered. I saw Farid's eyes flash with an emotion that looked like relief while he tousled Nat's brown hair. Relief that Moms pregnancy had gone well? Or that he wasn't my own son?

I spoke again this time with a more forced intent. "You didn't answer my question Farid. What have you been doing all these years?" The cloaked man coughed. "Why do you care _Meggie?"_

I was taken back at the cold tone of the man's voice and the casual use of my name.

Doria stepped forward with a slightly angry look on his face. "And who are _you_ if I may ask?" he rudely questioned. The man sighed as if he got this all the time. Then he reached up to his hood and pulled it back to reveal gem blue eyes and chaotic silver spiked hair. His ears were slightly pointed like the elves in my stories. "I go by the name of Xenn Futon. It is not my original name but I shed that name for my new one."

I felt myself stiffen as I heard something familiar in his voice. Xenn continued. " I met Farid four years ago during my….travels. We discovered that people were born with the ability to manipulate elements. For Dustfinger and Farid it is fire for me it was…..lightning. Now those elements are very similar so we trained together. During those years I learned more about him and him myself."

He then glared at me. "We then traveled around and, using our combined abilities we solved many problems. You may know of our heroics better as Storm and Magma."

I gasped as I remembered stories told by strolling players about Storm and Magma, a pair of heroes who had saved whole kingdoms with supposed 'courage and power beyond belief'.

Xenn smirked at me. "We were desired by many women but Farid, unlike most men," he glared at Doria "he didn't take advantage of the situation. I connected the dots and found two reasons. Number 1 was he is a kind and honest man who doesn't play with others emotions and 2 he still had feelings for a certain someone."

He said both while still looking at me with disgust and contempt. Then Doria turned to Xenn and started shouting with his face turning red. "DON'T TALK TO HER LIKE THAT! THAT BASTARD DOSENT DESERVE HER!" I felt really surprised at how rude my fiancée seemed but in the back of my mind I felt as if it wasn't the first time something like this had happened. Quicker than any of us could really see Xenn pulled out the long gold and blue dagger and a similar one from behind his back and held one in front of his neck and the others point to the nape of his neck.

Before I had time to say anything Xenn spoke in a soft voice. "If you speak to ether one of us like that I will kill you without hesitation." His voice deepened to something of a growl. "I know of the things you did. And you are the one who doesn't deserve her."

With that he sheathed his knifes, grinned at Nat and went over to the path that led to town with Farid, Nat and Dustfinger following him. "Now if you'll excuse us I have a performance to attend to." Farid said, with a warm yet slightly hesitant grin towards me.

When they left I turned to Doria to question him but the question died in my throat when I came face to face with a gun-like object and a maniac grin on Doria's face. "Well looks like I have to do this again" he said in a mockingly sympathetic tone. Then he pulled the trigger and I lost consciousness. The last thing I saw before slipping away into the dizzying blackness was Doria stowing the gun in his pocket and the label on it 'Memory and Emotion Modifier'.

**Yeah I know bad cliffhanger. I'm sorry if you don't like the emotion and memory thing. If you have suggestions don't hesitate to ask. I may be posting a Harry/Hermione fiction soon so look out for that! And for all of you who would rather have me focus more on my Warriors of Chaos story please ask.**

**But I couldn't have done this without the Rower!**

**Rower: Yes you could!**

**R&R! Merry Early Christmas!**


End file.
